This invention relates to a remotely piloted vehicle (i.e., a pilotless robot aircraft that is controlled by remote means), hereinafter referred to as a "RPV".
A need has arisen in the art for a RPV that will achieve the following goals: is low in cost, is small, is light, is uncomplicated, is readily transportable, is easily maintained, is multi-mission effective, includes an internal weapons/payload bay, has unrestricted inverted flight capability, has a simple high lift system, has a low (i.e., small) radar cross section configuration, has excellent low altitude mission performance at a speed of M=0.9, is minimally vulnerable to a potential enemy in flight in its environment, and is recoverable.
We have invented such a unique RPV; and, thereby, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.